


sold his soul to the hills and undercoat

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, Sort of Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeno would probably still adore Donghyuck with his hands around his neck.Or he did, last time he checked.





	sold his soul to the hills and undercoat

**Author's Note:**

> keeping up with my legacy ⚔️🗡️⛓️  
> this is short but i hope u guys like it!

_9:36 a.m_

Jeno wakes up feeling sticky, gross. His shirt is damp with sweat and there's arousal growing up on his pants. Suffocated, he pulls away the blankets. He rearranges his limbs, rolling his body so he can watch the ceiling. And oh _God,_ he is so fucking hard right now.

Donghyuck is next to him, mumbling unconsciously. Most of the heat emanating from him. Jeno doesn’t want to wake him up so moves slightly, he stretches his body like a cat would, making his shirt go up showing a thin line of his belly.

Then the inevitable desire to hug Donghyuck overwhelms him, so he rolls on the bed and presses his whole body into Donghyuck’s back, sneaking out his hand to touch his tummy. Jeno nuzzles his head on the crook of his neck, and leaves soft wet kisses. Donghyuck mumbles something about being too early for this.

His toned arms wrap around him in a sturdy but relaxing way and doesn’t let him go. He holds him tight and in sudden movement, he can’t help but jerk his hips up, just a bit to feel the pressure of Donghyuck’s ass against him. And it’s too early to be doing this but it feels so good. His lips brush on the back of his neck as he whispers to Donghyuck something _filthy;_ something about how much he wants him right now.

Jeno doesn’t stop grinding his dick against Donghyuck, in fact he gets more restless and rapid, he closes his eyes and his breath becomes heavy, the strands Donghyuck’s hair on the back of his head brushes his forehead, shortly he moves his hand down to touch Donghyuck’s belly, rubbing his soft skin with calloused hands, and puts some pressure on it, aligning it perfectly to hit right in the spot between Donghyuck’s asscheeks.

“Stop grinding your dick against me.” Donghyuck says, still eyes closed.

“Ummm, no.” Jeno mumbles, trying to breathe calmly.

“Gross.” He says that as he takes Jeno’s hands off his belly and lifts it up, and Jeno thinks Donghyuck would shake him off and tell him to _fuck off,_ but instead, he wriggles in Jeno’s arms and turns around so he can face him, making sure Jeno’s arms are still around him. “You’re disgusting.”

Donghyuck grins salaciously, leans in and takes Jeno’s lower lip with his teeth and bites it. Jeno chuckle dies on his throat as Donghyuck slides one of his legs between Jeno’s, pressing his knee on his boner. The proximity making him lose his mind. “You’re such a creep.”

Jeno jerks his hips up. A shiver crawls up his spine, sending vibrations to his dick. He feels disoriented, a buzz going through his body at everything Donghyuck does.

Donghyuck laughs at him, having so much fun at making Jeno suffer, make him tremble, he groans miserably when in an abruptly movement, Donghyuck sneaks his hand down to Jeno’s pants, grabs his dick and pumps it so, so slowly, casually circling his fingers over the already leaking tip, smearing the filthy wetness around. Then in a frenetic jerk, Jeno squirms, relaxing in the bliss of Donghyuck’s touch. Then he pulls back, and a desperate whine escapes from Jeno’s mouth.

“You’re nasty.” Donghyuck kisses him again, soft wet tongue licking his lips.

Donghyuck lifts his leg and wraps it around Jeno’s figure, so their clothed dicks rub with each other. Jeno’s needy lips crash into Donghyuck’s and they start kissing frantically, Jeno grabs him by the ass and jerks his hips against him, sneaks his fingers under the thin material of his boxers, whooping his ass. Jeno loses control and kisses him all over, saliva trailing down of his chin, they keep rubbing each other. The fiction doing miracles. Donghyuck swallows Jeno’s moans, exploring his mouth with his zealous tongue.

Donghyuck takes him by the neck, pressing his thumb sightly on his Adam’s apple, a small pressure in his throat. His whole body gets hot and all he wants is to take his clothes off, shove Donghyuck against the matterns and fuck him senseless.

“God, fuck. I want you so much.”

Then, Donghyuck pulls apart, leaving Jeno with his mouth agape, and sits up, looking beneath him, admiring him with a feral hunger, pupils dilated with lust. He shifts and gets between Jeno’s legs, crawling down on him, still looking at him with that blizzing gaze.

When he finally pulls down his boxers and guide his dick to his mouth, Jeno lets out a choked moan. He throws back his head as much as he can and spreads his legs further, giving Donghyuck more access, Donghyuck takes his thick cock into both hands and licks his tongue flat against the length of it. His hand grips Donghyuck’s hair as his tongue swirls with Jeno in his mouth.

Donghyuck wraps his lips around the head again and goes down, and down and down. Down enough to gag. Jeno’s seeing double at this point, painting and with his heart in a race, his eyes roll back and his toes curl, his mouth is just hanging open, letting all the moans out. Jeno’s thighs instinctually close a fraction, knees trying to point inward. He wants to thrust.

Donghyuck pulls back so he can press the head of his dick messily against his lips, rubbing across his bottom lip a few times before moving to the top.

“Hyuck—” he chokes out.

“Are you about to come?” he asks and Jeno nods, sobbing desperately.

Donghyuck pushes himself up, sits on his lap and looks down at him. Jeno ruts his hips into Donghyuck’s fist, moaning brokenly as he comes all over his chest. Donghyuck lets him ride it out, milking his dick with come covered hand making it slick and quick, and Jeno arches his back, his orgasm hitting him so hard he cries out Donghyuck’s name.

“Pathetic.” Donghyuck says, wiping Jeno's sweaty strands of hair from his forehead.

“I love you so much.” Jeno mutters, breathing slowly.

Suddenly, it hits Jeno that Donghyuck is still hard and untouched on his lap, he gets up and says. “Hey, let me help you.”

Donghyuck wraps his arms around Jeno and makes their foreheads touch, his breath fans over Jeno’s lips and he hugs him and flips him over the bed, getting on top of him.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t care I’m tired, just blow me.” Donghyuck relaxes on the bed, making himself comfortable, gripping Jeno’s hair to make him bend down.

Jeno chuckles and doesn’t take a lot to pull Donghyuck’s boxers down and put his dick in his mouth, licking it all over the tip. Jeno can’t stop the soft whimper that escapes his lips, and he puckers them together to kiss and suck gently on the softness of the head of Donghyuck’s dick.

Donghyuck bends back, laughing and gripping at his hair, he puts pressure making him go all down his dick, until he starts ganging and Jeno loves it. Donghyuck presses in further back, gently pushing against the back of his throat. Jeno goes gentle and slow, but he still gags, and he does his best to swallow it down. He can hear the other boy’s soft gasps and moans above him as Jeno’s throat flutters around him.

The way Donghyuck pulls at his hair harder, the way his laugh echoes through the bedroom. Jeno opens his mouth and lets him mark the peace, it turns rough and messy. Donghyuck’s tip hits the back of his throat and saliva drips down his chin, the way he abuses Jeno’s mouth makes him go crazy, makes him ache with want, the way he loves it all too much.

Donghyuck’s orgasm slams into him, grunting and sounding so absolutely violent, he grips his hair and arches his back all too prettily, Jeno swallows all his come, licking his lips when some of it falls from his mouth.

“God, I feel so…” Donghyuck says putting one hand behind his head and the other petting Jeno’s hair while he lies on his tummy, throat too raspy to speak.

“Yeah. Mhmm…” Jeno mumbles incompressible, kissing his tummy softly. His eyes fall close, feeling drowsy. All his limbs go numb and he gets too comfortable with his cheek pressing the warmth of Donghyuck’s belly. “Let's go back to sleep.”

“Asshole, you woke me up, now I'm wide awake.” Donghyuck says but Jeno pretends he doesn’t hear him. Donghyuck grumbles but keeps his hand massaging Jeno’s head. “C’mon, we can shower together.”

Jeno rubs his cheek against Donghyuck’s tummy, it feels sticky with come and sweat. Jeno licks the remains of it and says. “You hate showering.”

“No, you hate showering.” Donghyuck replies as he plays with Jeno’s strands of hair, caressing it too gently.

“I love your tummy.” Jeno closes his eyes and nuzzles on Donghyuck. “I’m so comfortable.”

“But I’m not. I feel gross, weirdo.” Donghyuck tries to shove him away, but Jeno’s strong arms wrap around his narrow waist and hugs him tight. “You smell like a wet dog.”

Jeno bites him, flat on his stomach, not too hard enough but enough to make Donghyuck twist. “Ow, jerk.”

Jeno laughs and presses his chin on Donghyuck’s belly to look up at him. Donghyuck’s hair is a mess, his cheeks are puffy and his lips are swollen, too pretty for Jeno’s eyes. Donghyuck reaches and touches Jeno’s face with his thumb, going down the slope of his nose to his lips. Out of instinct, Jeno opens his mouth and Donghyuck misses no time introducing his thumb inside, pressing hard on Jeno’s tongue. He sucks, slotting his tongue slowly. Jeno wraps his fingers around Donghyuck’s, making his thumb come in and out of his mouth.

Donghyuck looks at him coyly. Jeno pulls his thumb out of his mouth, and finally draws his wet tongue flat on Donghyuck’s way up his abs to his navel. Donghyuck’s stomach flattens, letting out a soft groan of his lips. “You better stop now.”

“Why?” Jeno asks, getting up to Donghyuck’s eye level, hovering over him.

“Because we really need to shower.”

“Boring.” Jeno gets up and Donghyuck sits on the bed, untangling his limbs from the sheets.

“Wait, aren’t you going to carry me?” Donghyuck looks at him, crossing his arms.

“Jesus, so bossy.” Jeno shakes his head, pressing one knee to the bed as Donghyuck spreads his arms and legs and wraps them around Jeno like a little baby.

Jeno carries him to the bathroom and places him on the tub, he takes off his dirty shirt and briefs and tosses it away, then does the same. He enters the tub, placing himself behind Donghyuck, and lets the faucet running. Donghyuck lies his sleepy head on Jeno’s chest, while the tub fills in with lukewarm water.

Donghyuck turns to face him and starts kissing his shoulder, jaw and neck. Jeno giggles at his touch, playing with the water that quickly goes up.

 

_11:45 p.m_

Jeno props up on his elbow to look at him, lifting his hand to trace Donghyuck’s collarbones with his fingertips softly.

“Can you try it now?” Donghyuck smiles and tilts his head to the side. Jeno stops abruptly and looks at him confused. “You know…”

Donghyuck touches Jeno’s neck with a cold finger and a shiver goes down his spine. _Oh._

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Jeno says coyly, under his breath. Donghyuck takes Jeno’s wrist and raises his hand to lay it over his neck. “You won’t, I trust you.”

Sensing Jeno’s nervousness, Donghyuck rubs his thumb over his cheek. “I love you.”

“I'll work up to it.” Jeno says, leaning down and kissing his cheek. Tracing his fingertips over Donghyuck’s body again up and down his chest to his jaw, and then over his lips. Donghyuck darts his tongue out to lick them and starts sucking on. Wet tongue curling over his fingers, coming in and out, sucking expertly. Donghyuck hold his wrist and pull his fingers out to say. “Do you want me to teach you?”

Jeno’s dick stirs a bit, threatening to get hard again. Donghyuck climbs onto his lap, his legs are both pressing hard on his sides. Jeno looks up at him with devotion, like he's an apostle witnessing something holy. His hands are pressed on his chest, they feel warm and big, and so so steady.

Jeno gulps unsure. He would lie if he said he never thought of it before. He traces his fingers on Donghyuck’s hands and guides them up to his neck. Donghyuck sees this as permission so he places his both hands around Jeno’s neck. _Oh, god. I’m so in love with him._

Donghyuck smiles and Jeno melts in, unreleasing some nervousness. He bring his hands to his neck and covers Donghyuck’s hands with his own. “Just tell me when to stop.”

Jeno nods sightly, taking one breath. Donghyuck’s hands are strong, pressing him against the sheets. Just when Jeno was feeling just so out of it. “Wait, I have a better idea.”

Donghyuck settles between Jeno’s open legs, in a way that makes their dicks grind with each other. Jeno chokes out a moan at the friction. He presses his chest against Jeno’s and kisses him on the mouth while he rubs his Adam’s apple. Jeno whines, “Can you like, go on?” Donghyuck smirks, leaning down to press further kisses and make his grip on Jeno’s neck a bit stronger.

Jeno closes his eyes and falls to the feeling of his breathing being cut and Donghyuck grinding faster, his mouth is agape, drool running down. But then, Donghyuck taps Jeno's cheek and says. “Look at me in the eyes.”

And Jeno opens his eyes wider, half transfixed and half in love. He locks eyes with him as he presses into him. Jeno has never felt anything so volatile. Jeno arches himself toward Donghyuck as he comes.

When they caught their breath and pull the covers back up to their heads, Donghyuck looks at him with gleamy eyes and kisses him on the cheek. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Jeno feels his throat raspy so he just shakes his head, blinking away the drowsiness. He breathes slowly, trying to fill the lack of air in his lungs. Donghyuck nuzzles against his neck and starts tracing a pattern of kisses along the marks. It’s so delicate that Jeno literally melts, feeling a little tickle traveling up his stomach. Jeno’s eyes turn into crescent moons as he giggles.

“Next time I want you do it to me.” Donghyuck mumbles against his neck, laughing sheepishly.

Jeno will end up with bruises and a part of his heart stolen by a sun-kissed boy by the morning. But he couldn't say he minds.

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ldh)


End file.
